The Kids From Yesterday
by Aguy55
Summary: It's Easter and everyone seems to be happy except our poor Kyo-kun. To celebrate said holiday, Hatsuharu buys Momiji something interesting. I suck at summaries, oh well! Hatsuharu xMomiji One shot!


_Yeah so, I've been hearing about this couple FOREVER! I've personally never really liked this shipping, but I read a few fan fictions and I was hooked. Tomorrow's Easter, so I thought I'd write something cute for you guys. -Evil smile- Okay, Main couple- Momiji and Haru. Side couples: Tohru and Yuki. I don't know where Shigure is during this. :p This is just a short one shot I came up with, so enjoy! Reviews are very much appreciated!_ Momiji's POV!

"Tohruuuu! Guess what today is?!" I asked said girl excitedly.

"Easter! I know, I'm so excited!" Tohru gushed with me while Kyo made gagging noises in the backround.

"Aww, Kyo's upset because he doesn't have anyone to spend Easter with!" I stuck out my tongue before hiding behind Tohru.

"I am not, you brat! I could care less!" Kyo huffed, chasing me around the living room.

"What are you and Yuki doing for Easter?" I asked once Kyo had given up, probably to go sulk on the roof.

"Oh, um, we haven't thought of that yet." Tohru blushed a little, playing with the hem of her dress cutely.

"You don't need to know that, anyway, Momiji!" Yuki called from the kitchen. What he was doing in there was a lost cause, because God knows he can't cook.

"Whhhhyyyy?" I whined, begging Tohru for an answer with my eyes. "I'm not a that much younger than you."

"Well, okay. We're going out to the park, then to a movie and dinner." Tohru said, obviously sugar coating what they were really going to be doing.

"Hey, Tohru. I'm stealing Momiji " Hatsuharu announced, lifting me up effortlessly. I giggled as I waved to Tohru.

"Bye Tohru and Yuki! Have fun!" I called, laughing as Haru carried me out of the house.

"We're going shopping." Haru told me, kissing me lightly on the mouth.

"Okay." I giggled, wondering what the taller boy had in store for me.

...

"I have to buy something special for you, so go get some candy or whatever." Haru said as soon as we walked into the store.

"Okay! Do you want any?" I asked, looking up at him.

"No, I'm good. I'll meet up with you right outside of the store, okay. Here's ten bucks, go crazy." Haru chuckled, watching as I pranced off to where they were selling candy.

"He's so cute!"

"Adorable!"

"I wonder if he's here with anyone?"

Girls squealed as if I couldn't hear them. I disregarded them, not denying that I liked the attention.

"Hey, I'm Kayla." A girl introduced herself, kneeling down in front of me.

"Hey, Kayla! I'm Momiji! Are you enjoying Easter?" I asked.

"Kyaa! You're so cute! Would you like to call me sometime?"

"I'd love to! But, my boyfriend might get jealous." I pouted, swinging my basket gently.

"Your boyfriend?" Kayla asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah! Hatsuharu! He's-"

"Momiji! What did I tell you about talking to strangers?" Haru scolded gently, taking my hand.

"I'm sorry, Haru!" I held up my hands to be picked up. Haru chuckled deep on his chest and lifted me up to be put on his shoulders.

Kayla looked at us in awe, blushing a little. I smiled and waved as Haru started moving.

"I already paid, so let's go." Haru told me, already steering us out of the store.

"Okay, me too." I clung on to Haru so I wouldn't fall. Though, if I did, I'm sure Haru would catch me.

...

"Tell Kyo we're taking over his room for the rest of the day." Haru told Yuki as I giggled, not able to wait any more for the present that was promised for me. Yuki looked at us quizzicaly as we walked away.

"What did you get me?" I asked excitedly, almost bouncing up and down as Haru out me down.

"Close your eyes." Haru instructed as he pulled something out from behind his back. I obeyed, felling something being pressed into my hands. "Okay." Haru told me, patting me on the head. I opened my eyes to see a pretty big box in my hands, though, it wasn't heavy at all. I sat on the floor, opening it. I laughed lightly as I realized what it was.

"Put it on." Haru demanded, smiling. I smiled as well as I took out the bunny ears and tail and out then on quickly.

"You look absolutely adorable." Haru told me, lifting me up to kiss me. I broke the kiss after awhile, pressing our foreheads together.

"I love you." I told him, pressing our mouths together.

"Oi! Who told you you could take over _my_ room?!" Kyo yelled, bursting through the door. "I don't even care anymore." Kyo almost whispered, blushing as he saw us. I laughed before kissing Haru again. Nothing could've been more perfect.


End file.
